Repent Ye
by Karla YtF
Summary: Piensa Riddle y arrepiéntete" Le dijo Harry durante la batalla final. Pero él no podía vivir así, toda su vida, nunca necesitó arrepentirse.


**Repent Ye, **

**El Altar de las Pasiones Desoladoras**

Autor: Karla

_Take my hand and walk with me_

_Trough the corridors of snow and ice_

_Though a gallery of reality_

_History unfolds before your eyes_

_There, between the exhibited bodies_

_Framed by dozen blood_

_Her skin scabrous, once so soft_

_That must be the one, the one I once loved_

_

* * *

_

"Arrepiéntete y cree en el Evangelio". Dice la religión, la misma que se aplica en tanto magos como muggles, por que algo tan universal como la religión no puede ser negado ante una clase de humano, después de todo y al final de cuentas el hombre es hombre, no es político, no es vegetariano, no es asesino, no macho, no hembra, no es mago, no es muggle.

El hombre necesita, por naturaleza, liberarse de toda carga, necesita, por naturaleza, tener una figura a quien lastimar, a quien culpar cuando la mierda de la vida se le cae encima y no tiene fuerza, no tiene aliento para corregir sus propios errores. Y no tiene voluntad, no tiene deseo, de descubrir más, de encontrar el significado de las cosas, de sus problemas. Y entonces necesita algo para adjudicarle sus prejuicios, necesita una figura mayor, un Dios.

Arrepiéntete y cree en el Evangelio. Arrepiéntete y duda, arrepiéntete y traiciónate, ellos dicen. Por que no has nacido para serle fiel a tu alma, a tu propia mente y cuerpo.

Pero yo no puedo vivir así.

Arrepiéntete y duda y niega y sangra y llora, arrepiéntete y suda hasta quedarte seco y perder toda clase de cordura. Arrepiéntete y púdrete en vida. Y duda, duda, hasta no creerte.

No, yo no puedo vivir así.

No puedo vivir preguntándome que pudo haber pasado, no quiero. No puedo vivir sin saber lo que se siente la misma vida, saber lo que se siente hacer todo aquello con lo que sueño hacer, vivir, matar, crear, pasar a la historia, ser recordado, vivir eternamente.

- Por favor. - La voz lo suplicó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, esa voz tan parecida a la suya misma. Lo miró con la mirada menos expresiva que logró, después de todo aún era un niño él, después de todo aún le costaba un poco de trabajo. - Te lo suplico.

- ¿Lo... suplicas?. - No parpadeaba, estaba sumido en un mar de pensamientos. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita y como el maravilloso estudiante que era, se metió a la cabeza de su padre.

_- Por favor... . - La mujer mantenía la cabeza pegada al suelo. Estaba hincada, sosteniendo con una fuerza increíble la tela del saco del hombre, como si de ello dependiera su vida. - Te lo suplico... no te vayas. - Su voz apenas si lograba ser un susurro, las lágrimas caían redondas al suelo._

_- ¡Suéltame de una vez!. - Le gritó tratando de apartar la mano de su ropa, pero Merope parecía no ceder. - Maldita bruja, me secuestraste, me... envenenaste._

_- ¡Somos tu familia!. - Por primera vez Merope levantó la cara para verlo directo a los ojos. - Estoy embarazada. - Tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas, lágrimas corriendo de unos ojos azules que Tom reconoció como los suyos, por fin algo que nunca antes había sabido, era idéntico a su padre pero tenía los ojos de su madre._

_- Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo ni con... eso. - Remarcó la última palabra con un tono de asco, Tom tan solo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado._

_- Te lo suplicó. - La voz de Merope se volvió a romper._

Se salió de la cabeza de su padre con indiferencia, ni siquiera los gritos del niño detrás de él lo perturbaron en lo más mínimo. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo miró de reojo, tenía la edad de Tom cuando Dumbledore lo sacó de aquel orfanato, a pesar de que su padre, el padre de ambos, ya era mayor; tal vez a Tom Riddle le tomó un tiempo recuperarse de su último matrimonio, tal vez en algún momento llegó a pensar en Merope y su hijo. El niño gritaba y lloraba; a su lado, el cuerpo sangrando de una niña algo menor, unos siete años tal vez, pensó Tom.

Quería torturarlo, quería verdaderamente hacerlo sufrir; por eso a sus abuelos apenas si los miró antes de lanzarles la maldición asesina; pero a su hijos y esposa, con ellos se tomó su tiempo. Los mató poco a poco, primero a ella, luego al mayor, el heredero de los Riddle, tal vez. Los torturó de la manera más exquisita en la que Tom pudo pensar, la mujer gritó demasiado, tuvo que usar un hechizo silenciador, el hijo mayor pareció quedarse mudo ante el cuerpo de su madre. Y luego la niña, quien no paraba de moverse, a pesar de haber soportado numerosos Crucios. Y solo quedaba el tercer hijo y Tom Riddle, ahí viendo, sin poder cerrar los ojos ni apartar la mirada, debido al hechizo de su hijo, de su verdadero hijo mayor.

Al final, el niño se cayó y con su voz, también sus piernas, tal vez estaba cansado, tal vez ya no podía vivir más; los muggles son tan débiles, pensó Tom.

- Ella también te lo suplicó. - Dijo en un susurro, dándole la espalda a su padre, mirando de frente a su medio hermano tirado en el suelo. - Que te quedaras.

- ¡Yo no la amaba!. - Gritó Riddle. - Yo no quería estar con ella.

- Murió por tu culpa y yo... - Sin previo aviso se echó a reír. - Crecí igual con muggles, no hubo diferencia. - Se dio vuelta lentamente y Tom Padre pudo ver una maldad pura en los ojos de su reflejo más joven, una sonrisa que solamente demostraba placer ante sus acciones y el sentimiento de terror creciendo en él. - Pero debo agradecerte. - Dijo en voz baja. - Gracias a eso soy quien soy.

No necesitó voltear para usar su varita y traer flotando el cuerpo dormido del hijo aún vivo de Tom Riddle y poner su rostro caído a la altura del de su padre, quien estaba atado a una silla.

- Por favor. - Suplicó su padre una vez más. - Por favor detente, ¿Por qué ellos...? Yo fui quien...

- ¡Cállate!. - La voz de Tom Marvolo retumbó en las paredes de la ya tétrica sala, Tom padre pareció dejar de respirar. - Todos los muggles deberían morir. - Dijo con los dientes entrecerrados. - Y todos los Riddle, la sangre asquerosa que comparto, todos los vínculos que me hacen un... medio sangre... - Se acercó en un instante al rostro de su padre y lo sujetó por el cabello tirando de él para levantar el rostro congelado. - Deberían morir de la forma más patética y dolorosa. - Y sin previo aviso, con un fluído movimiento de su varita, le cortó la cabeza al niño.

Tom Riddle no se movió, no respiró. Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, sin hacer ruido, como una estatua llorando.

- Siempre pensé que tu eras el mago y mi madre la muggle. - Dijo Tom limpiándose unas gotas de sangre que le habían caído al rostro. - No eres más que una basura muggle que merece la muerte.

Caminó alejándose un poco, mirando a través del enorme ventanal que adornaba la habitación. Gracias a uno de sus hechizos, nadie podría ver lo que pasaba adentro desde afuera. Se perdió en la vista. Un prado verde, era una aldea bella, solo la mansión de los Riddle parecía estar fuera de lugar entre tantas casas rurales.

Yo no puedo vivir así, no puedo vivir reprimido, no puedo vivir con una conciencia, no puedo vivir sin ser libre y no puedo arrepentirme de nada.

Regresó a donde su padre se había quedado estático, de frente al pequeño cuerpo flotante sin cabeza.

* * *

Yo siempre viví sin arrepentirme, nunca necesité de un Dios.

No le costó trabajo recordar su más reciente asesinato, el cuerpo del joven yacía en el suelo a unos pasos enfrente de él. Sintió algo retorcérsele en el estómago y por primera vez en muchos años, dudó.

Ahí estaba el cuerpo de la persona quien más trabajo le había costado asesinar, incluso más que el viejo. Quería acercarse, pisarlo, patearlo, escupirle en la cara; la representación del arrepentimiento, de la nostalgia, de la culpa, todo lo que él más aborrecía; deseaba humillarlo, aunque él ya no lo supiera, deseaba desquitar aquellos trece años perdidos, aunque fuera un placer solo para él y el otro ya no lo sufriera. Lo aborrecía y sin embargo no pudo, no pudo dejar de sentir aquellas náuseas, no pudo alejar aquel hedor a cobardía.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, temió. Aún a pesar de estar muerto le seguía provocando aquel secreto terror; todo lo que él se rehusaba a aceptar estaba presente en esa persona, todo lo que él nunca quiso entender; siempre le había temido y aún incluso en la muerte le temía.

Y sin embargo no pudo acercarse. Permaneció inmóvil, estoico a los ojos de sus mortífagos, consumido por dentro.

Se decidió aunque sea a mirarlo por un momento. En ese mismo instante, el rostro del último de los hijos de su padre apareció en lugar del rostro de Potter. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Y por primera vez, en muchos años, se arrepintió.

Se arrepintió de estar en ese lugar y de ser quien era.

* * *

**Notas**:

Esto iba a ser un non-con pero al final me ganó lo angsty poético. Siempre me ha fascinado Harry durante su discurso en "El Fallo del Plan", especialmente cuando le da una oportunidad Riddle de arrepentirse; sin embargo pocas veces me había puesto a pensar en lo que él sintió; arrepentirte de tu vida, creo yo, es lo más patético que pueda una persona hacer, arrepentirte de todo lo que has hecho, echa a la basura tu vida.

También, quería darle una explicación más allá de lo obvio de Rowling acerca de por que Riddle nunca se acerco a Harry durante el entero "Fallo del Plan", es decir, obviamente fue por que si no quien sabe como hubiera acabado el libro; sin embargo quise darle una explicación más... dramática.

Verso del inicio AT Autum.

28 de Febrero del 2009


End file.
